The Videogame Addict and the Death of an XBOX
by ZarahJade
Summary: Sasuke just wants some attention from his boyfriend, but all he cares about are his stupid videogames.  Find out what he does to bring the focus back to him. SasuNaru


**AN:** Sooo this is totally different from what I normally write. Let me know what you guys think. This is a result of: no sleep thanks to an XBOX addiction, and said addiction flaring up in College Algebra.

**Disclaimer**: I Do Not Own Naruto, he is sadly property of Uchiha Sasuke (They're both Masashi Kishimoto's). I also do not own any of the games or systems mentioned... though I do own a copy of one of them and an xbox. ...maybe Sasuke will sell me Naruto if I give him a shiny new quarter!

* * *

><p>"No no no no no!" Naruto yelled and dodge rolled to the side. "Come on! So not fair!"<p>

This is what Sasuke has to live with. He walked into their small apartment and straight in front of the TV. "Naruto…" he said seductively.

The aforementioned blonde didn't spare his boyfriend a glance. "Hi S'ke. Move. I've almost got this guy beat."

An ebony eyebrow twitched. _'He didn't even look at me. What the hell?'_ Sasuke stayed put for a second before he was struck with a brilliant idea. Wordlessly he grabbed the game case and Naruto's credit card before leaving their apartment. Naruto, the poor fool, never even saw the wicked smirk cross his significant other's face.

Other spiteful lovers may have taken that card and spent a fortune on expensive trinkets or clothes or other needless material possessions. Not Sasuke. He had learned a long time ago that doing that only served to push Naruto further into his fantasy world. No, Sasuke had a better plan. If he couldn't get Naruto out of his fantasy world, he'd go into it. Still smirking he entered the costume shop.

Naruto was getting frustrated. He'd been playing the same level for hours and he just couldn't get passed it! And where the hell was Sasuke? He was hungry and cooking cut into his precious gaming time. He groaned as his stomach grumbled. Oh well. Mister Hunger would have to wait until his boyfriend came back with a hot meal.

A few hours later the apartment door opened and Naruto nearly jumped for joy. Finally! Food!

The blonde distractedly called out. "Sas? Hey! I'm hun…gry… can… y… you… m—" Oh. _My. __**GOD.**_

Sasuke had silently walked in and stood in front of the television. Naruto stared, jaw on the floor, at his lover. The controller fell from his hands and crashed against the trash ridden floor. "S-sasu-ke?" was all he managed to utter out.

Before the blonde stood the raven in a white cloak, hair cut short and hood up. He wore dark brown loose pants and high leather boots. Leather guards adorned his forearms and a belt with various weapons sat perfectly on his waist. The brunette mutely threw down the game case, face up. He looked exactly like the picture on the front.

"Naruto," he spoke with a gruff voice, much like the assassin he was copying. "I decided if these videogame characters are what you want, I can do that. What do you think?"

Naruto just swallowed thickly. He didn't notice the "**GAME OVER**" flashing on the screen, or the annoying music. He only noticed Sasuke…seemingly floating toward him. The raven wordlessly straddled his hips and pushed him back on the reclining couch, eyes filled with lust. Onyx met azure, the tension and want in the room almost tangible.

"Naruto…" Sasuke murmured, voice no longer gruff from playing a role, but rough with pure lust. "Want to see my hidden blade?" he whispered.

"Sasuke," Naruto said equally love drunk. Now I'd love to say citrusy fruits of all sorts ensued, but alas, the blonde idiot never could keep his mouth shut. "You do realize I was playing _Frogger_ not _Assassin's Creed_, right?"

The XBOX didn't survive Sasuke's rampage. He then proceeded to do things to the blonde that should never be done with an HDMI cable. Naruto never played _Frogger_ again, he stuck to _Assassin's Creed_ instead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Sooo? What did you guys think! Haha I can totally see Sasuke cosplaying but cutting his hair migggggght have been a little extreme. Sorry Sasu. Review guys!


End file.
